Real Blue Bloods Part 13
by jongirl47
Summary: It's about a loving couple who defy all odds that were against them due to greed and and obsession


_okay_. _**Jon**_ _at first resists and tries to pull away not wanting to go inside the house thinking it's gonna happen to him again_

 **Jon** : no please! don't make me go in there I don't wanna go in there...stop!

 **Marlene** to **Jordan** and **Harley** : boys it's okay I'll take him

 **Marlene** to **Jon** : baby nothing's gonna happen that's all over, really it's okay calm down ( _tries to calm him down and goes in the house with him consoling him_ ) shhh baby it's okay mommy's here, I'm right here

 **Jon** to **Marlene** : mommy help me please he's gonna do it again

 **Harley** : babe it's okay relax you're okay we're just going in the house so you can lay down to rest

 **Jon** : oh God! ( _covers his ears to not hear anything_ ) make it go away make it stop

 **Harley** : make what stop babe? look at me

 **Jon** : I can't ( _covers his face as best as he can_ )

 _ **Harley**_ _is freaking out now_ : Baby!

 **Marlene** to the boys: leave me alone with him

 **Marlene** to **Harley** : sugar I've got this give me some time with him take it easy

 _ **Jordan**_ _takes_ _ **Harley**_ _out..._ _ **Marlene**_ _closes the door..._ _ **Jon**_ _freaks out when hears the door close_

 _ **Jon**_ _frantically_ : No! don't I'm sorry I didn't mean to do anything I'm sorry don't hurt me...please ( _crying hysterically_ )

 _ **Marlene**_ _sort of panics_ : **Jon** baby it's okay calm down it's me it's mommy...everything's okay ( _holds him tight but lovingly_ ) shhh it's okay baby it's all over nothing's gonna happen...baby look at me

 **Jon** : No I can't I don't deserve too

 **Marlene** : son, please? you have nothing to be ashamed of this isn't your fault

 **Jon** : then who's is it?

 **Marlene** : it's **Alex** 's fault! he did this to you baby ( _she cradles him in her arms like she use to when he was a little boy_ ) darling, it hurts me to see you so upset like this

 _ **Jon**_ _starts falling asleep...she calls out for_ _ **Harley**_ _or_ _ **Jordan**_ _to carry him to bed_

 _ **Harley**_ _comes rushing in_ : you called mom?

 **Marlene** : yeah love. he fell asleep, could you carry him to bed?

 **Harley** : sure mom of course

 _He does as he's asked and carries his husband to bed. As soon as he sets him down on the bed...he lays down beside him...a few hours later, he wakes up screaming from a nightmare,_ _ **Alex**_ _was raping him in the dream._ _ **Harley**_ _is still lying beside him_

 **Harley** : bae! what's wrong?

 _ **Jon**_ _was hysterically crying_

 **Harley** : baby I'm right here it was just a nightmare shhh it's okay you're safe I promise I'm right here ( _rubs his back to calm him down_ )

 **Jon** : he raped me, he had me tied up somewhere and raped and tortured me...get him away from me!

 _ **Harley**_ _holds him_ : baby that's all over that nightmare is over you're safe, you're with me now that's not gonna happen again

 **Jon** : he killed you, he had you tied up and shot you while I watched

 **Harley** : baby that was just a horrible nightmare I'm fine you're fine we're both here

 _ **Jordan**_ _runs in_

 **Jordan** : are you okay bro? I heard you screaming

 **Harley** to **Jordan** : he had a bad dream.

 **Jordan** to **Harley** : how much longer is this gonna go on?

 **Harley** : he's been through hell and telling your mom about it, didn't help, it dug it up again

 **Jordan** : it didn't help her either

 **Harley** to **Jordan** : then why did you blurt it out?

 **Jordan** : because I couldn't deal with it anymore...I'm sorry, what the fuck does this bastard want? why come back now?

 _ **Harley**_ _felt bad_ : it's okay, I'm sorry for yelling at you

 **Jordan** : we're all jumpy no biggie

 **Harley** : it's just that I am so overprotective of him, especially lately

 **Jordan** : we all are in our own way

 _ **Harley**_ _nodded_ : true

 **Jordan** : dude sorry about the other day (talking about yelling at him for getting in the fight with Alex)

 _ **Marlene**_ _comes in_ : hey babies, need anything? how is my other baby?

 _ **Leyla**_ _calls_ _ **Harley**_

 **Jordan** : we're okay mom, he just had a bad dream, he's calming down

 _ **Harley**_ _answers the phone_ : hi mama

 **Leyla** : baby! finally you answer...where have you been? I've been calling you for days, more like a month...is something wrong?

 **Harley** : I have been just really busy lately, I'm sorry...how are you?

 **Leyla** : that's okay baby...what's been going on with you and my sugar pop ( _the way she calls_ _ **Jon**_ ) I miss you and so does **Hunt** ( _the name of his nephew made him smile_ )

 **Harley** : we're good, he's been busy too, with his flipping houses, we miss **Hunt** too

 **Leyla** : he's crazy in love with his new play room and me with my new family room

 **Harley** : aww I am so glad you love it! and that **Hunt** is happy in his new playroom, **Jon** did that cause he loves him so much and he loves you too mom

 **Leyla** : talking about the sugar pop where is he? can I speak with him? I mean if that's okay with you

 _ **Harley**_ _didn't know what to say to that_

 **Leyla** : if he's busy it's okay

 **Harley** : sorry mom but actually he's taking a nap but I'll tell him you said hello I promise

( _thinking to himself_ ) I'm sorry mom I wish I could tell you

 **Leyla** : it's okay baby, no problem, give him a hug and a kiss for me?

 **Harley** : most certainly will I promise he'll love to know you called he adores you

 **Leyla** : aww I love him to pieces, both of you

 _ **Marlene**_ _talking in the living room with_ _ **Donnie**_ _and_ _ **Alma**_ _and_ _ **Danny**_ _that just arrived._ _ **Jordan**_ _joins them too...Jon was still sleeping._ _ **Harley**_ _didn't want to leave him._ _ **Jon**_ _wakes up a short time later...a bit frightened for a moment, sits up quick but_ _ **Harley**_ _reassures him he's safe_

 **Jon** : bae, where's everybody?

 _Opens the door and goes to the living room.._ _ **Harley**_ _follows him out of the bedroom._ _ **Jon**_ _is rubbing his eyes and yawning_

 _ **Marlene**_ _walks over to_ _ **Jon**_ _when she sees him_ : hey sleepy head you're finally awake

 _ **Jon**_ _hugs her_ : hi mom, I'm sorry about what was done to me, I didn't want you to ever know about it

 _ **Marlene**_ _looks at him_ : baby ( _whispers in his ear_ ) we'll talk later about that we have company

 **Donnie** : bro you okay? what happened?

 _ **Jon**_ _looks at_ _ **Jordan**_ _and_ _ **Harley**_

 **Donnie** : am I missing something?

 **Donnie** to **Jordan** : **JK**? What am I missing?

 _ **Jordan**_ _looks at_ _ **Harley**_ _and_ _ **Jon**_ _walks outside..._ _ **Donnie**_ _looks at Jon to see where he's going and follows_

 _ **Danny**_ _sitting next to_ _ **Alma**_ : what was that about?

 _ **Jordan**_ _and_ _ **Harley**_ _felt like they needed to tell_ _ **Danny**_

 **Alma** : boys? what's going on? there's something not right here

 _ **Marlene**_ _was getting a bit emotional now, she had tears in her eyes,_ _ **Harley**_ _leans on her shoulder..._ _ **Jordan**_ _does the same thing cause he's sitting to the other side_

 **Alma** : okay now I know something's off...out with it

 _ **Donnie**_ _screaming at_ _ **Jon**_ _for what happened but not intentionally_

 **Jon** to **Donnie** : please **DDub** , don't scream at me right now, I don't need it ( _he was a little upset_ )

 **Donnie** : dude! ( _calms down a bit when he sees_ _ **Jon**_ _get upset_ ) okay look I'm sorry alright but how am I supposed to react? what am I supposed to say?

 **Jon** : I don't know, you don't even know what's going on right now ( _he has tears in his eyes but doesn't break down crying_ )

 **Donnie** : then tell me! Jon, you're like my brother...this has always been my second home

 **Jon** : I know, my mom loves you like a son, always has

 **Donnie** : where's that mother fucker at?

 _ **Jon**_ _shrugs_ : fuck if I know and I don't give a shit

 _ **Donnie**_ _worried_ : please, please, please tell me ma' doesn't know

 _ **Jon**_ _sits on the steps of the porch and thinks how to tell him about the horrible ordeal..._ _ **Donnie**_ _stays outside talking with_ _ **Jon**_ _...and in the house_

 **Alma** : well? is anyone going to say anything?

 _ **Marlene**_ _shakes her head_ : I can't even say it, it's too hard

 **Jordan** to **Alma** : it's been hell ma' ( _starts to mildly explain_ )

 _ **Harley**_ _is crying and_ _ **Danny**_ _goes to him, put his arm around his shoulder_ : tell me **Harley**

 **Alma** to **Harley** : **Harley** baby come here sit next to me, come

 _ **Jordan**_ _carefully analyzes what and how to keep explaining._ _ **Harley**_ _goes to_ _ **Alma**_ _and she embraces him_

 **Jordan** : there's something that went on a while back that we just found out some time ago ( _starts to feel out of breath and nervous_ )

 _ **Jordan**_ _to_ _ **Harley**_ _in between breaths_ : I'm sorry it's hard for me too ( _goes into the kitchen_ _ **Danny**_ _follows_ )

 _ **Harley**_ _nodded_ : I know **J** , of course it is, he's your big brother,your idol

 _ **Marlene**_ _was trying to compose herself_

 _ **Jordan**_ _to_ _ **Harley**_ _without any hesitation_ : he's my dad

 **Harley** : yes I know.

 **Alma** to **Marlene** : **Marly** what's going on, come sit down

 _ **Marlene**_ _needed her best friend more than ever now_

 **Marlene** : something horrible happened to one of my babies, my **Jonathan**

 _ **Alma**_ _starts to worry even more_ : what happened to my little boy? so help me if someone ever does anything to him

 _ **Donnie**_ _comes back in the house a short time after...choked up_ : someone did ma'

 **Alma** : what happened baby, did **Jon** tell you?

 _ **Marlene**_ _talking to herself_ : how can anyone hurt that sweet boy? my sweet baby boy ( _looks at_ _ **Jon**_ ) I'm sorry baby, for everything

 **Harley** : he had a terrifying experience with his ex and a couple of his fucking buddies ( _there's anger in his voice_ ) they hurt him bad

 **Alma** : what did that bastard do to him? why would he hurt him? he's such a sweetheart

 _ **Jon**_ _sits hiding by the couch sobbing..._ _ **Danny**_ _listens attentively, starts getting angry_

 **Danny** : this shit can't be real, can't be happening ( _wanting to punch a wall_ )

 **Danny** : they did WHAT? ( _looks at_ _ **Jordan**_ ) you couldn't tell me this sooner?

 _ **Harley**_ _goes to_ _ **Jon**_ : baby, shh come here. this isn't your fault it never was

 _When_ _ **Jordan**_ _is about to say it,_ _ **Harley**_ _blurts it out_ : they raped my baby...his ex and his friends ganged up on him

 _Walks out fast to get away and pretend it's not happening but at the same time wanting to stay by_ _ **Jon**_ _to console him_

 **Jordan** : dude, we just found this out like weeks ago ourselves

 **Donnie** goes after **Harley** : this can't be true it's a lie not to him not to my brother not to your husband there's no way

 **Harley** : yes it is they all raped my baby repeatedly they...he told his friends to do it

 **Donnie** : MOTHER FUCKER NO! BULLSHIT

 **Jon** : HE...let his friends all have sex with me, they all raped me for 4 fucking hours until I was unconscious

 _ **Jon**_ _stands up_ : STOP this fucking topic dies here...enough with this shit...don't be feeling sorry for me I don't know what I did but I did something wrong to deserve what I got. I'm paying the consequences for what happened...I'm "killing" everybody I love because of my big mouth I don't even know why I even said anything in the first place

 _Goes to his bedroom but doesn't lock the door..._ _ **Harley**_ _isn't sure if he should go in the room to console him but he does anyway he approaches_ _ **Jon**_ _cautiously_

 **Jon** : don't even try it's not gonna work

 **Harley** : why do you think you deserved to be gang raped?

 **Jon** : I must have done some shit to deserve this and I shouldn't have brought any of you guys down with me

 **Harley** : NO YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO DESERVE IT!

 _ **Jon**_ _stands up to face_ _ **Harley**_ : I don't know okay but I did something which I fucking don't know what it is and this is the price I'm paying...oh please!

 **Harley** : LOOK AT ME DAMMIT!

 **Jon** : you know what? just leave me alone ( _throws himself on the bed_ )

 _ **Harley**_ _refused to leave though_ : NO I AM NOT LEAVING, I FUCKING LOVE YOU **JON**! DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT THAT?

 **Jon** : of course I do, you know I do but I can't keep putting you through this shit I have to learn how to deal with it myself

 **Harley** : THEN TELL ME WHY YOU THINK YOU DESERVED TO BE GANG RAPED?

 **Jon** : I'm so fucked up ( _gets mad again_ ) I DON'T FUCKING KNOW WHY I'D TELL YOU IF I

KNEW BUT I DON'T...THEY WERE ON FUCKING WEED WHEN IT HAPPENED. God I hate this shit!

 **Harley** : PLEASE BABE! I CAN'T STAND TO SEE YOU LIKE THIS

 _ **Jon**_ _breaks down...turns around and looks at_ _ **Harley**_ _again_ : you think I do?

 **Harley** : I'm begging you baby, don't shut me out please?

 _ **Alex**_ _calls..._ _ **Jon**_ _looks at his phone_ : NO! ( _without answering it_ )

 **Harley** : who is it babe?

 _ **Jon**_ _freaks out_ : don't answer, please don't answer ( _looking for a way out the room_ ) make him go away...I need to get out of here, I need out. GET ME OUT!

 **Harley** : sssh it's okay, come here,let's go for a walk

 _ **Jon**_ _backs into a corner and drops to the floor...trembling_ : no no no no no no it's gonna happen again ( _looking everywhere to find a way out_ )

 _ **Harley**_ _goes to him and this time_ _ **Jon**_ _lets him hold him_

 **Harley** : baby, it's okay, he's not gonna hurt you, I won't let him get near you...he's not here baby I promise you he's not here

 _ **Jon**_ _looks at him terrified_ : I need out ( _tries to get as close as he can get to_ _ **Harley**_ _for protection_ )

 **Harley** : come here baby, I'll protect you, I won't let him hurt you

 **Jon** : don't let it happen, not again I don't want it to happen, no

 _The phone rings again_

 **Jon** : aaaaaahhhhh ( _crying hysterically_ ) go away! leave me alone...I HATE YOU!

 _ **Harley**_ _is rubbing_ _ **Jon**_ _'s back_ : it's okay, babe, he won't hurt you, I will always protect you. That's right baby you tell him, tell him how much you hate him yeah that's it ( _keeps on holding Jon and rubbing his back_ )

 _ **Harley**_ _got the phone and ignored the call and put it on silent_

 _ **Donnie**_ _barges in_ : I heard screaming ( _sees_ _ **Harley**_ _and_ _ **Jon**_ _in a corner...runs to_ _ **Marlene**_ _or_ _ **Alma**_ _for help_ )

 _ **Marlene**_ _runs into the room_ : baby, what happened?

 **Harley** to **Marlene** : I don't know what happened, his phone rang and he flipped out ( _looks at_ _ **Marlene**_ _desperately_ ) he needs help ma'...I'm losing him

 **Jon** : get him away from me, make him go away ( _holding on to_ _ **Harley**_ _as tight as he possibly can_ )

 **Marlene** : who baby? who do you want me to get away from you?

 **Jon** : him...it's him he's coming to get me

 **Marlene** : **Alex**?

 **Jon** : he wants to get me, don't let him ( _when he hears his name_ ) aaaaaaaaahhhhh HE'S COMING NOOOOO

 _ **Harley**_ _was holding onto_ _ **Jon**_ _like his life depended on it_

 **Harley** : baby, we won't let him hurt you again

 **Jon** : mommy!

 _ **Marlene**_ _goes to_ _ **Jon**_

 **Marlene** to **Harley** : I got him baby

 _ **Jon**_ _looks at her then back at_ _ **Harley**_ : no

 **Jon** to **Harley** : don't leave, please don't leave me, no please

 _ **Donnie**_ _comes back in_ : we need to get him out of here he needs air

 _ **Harley**_ _takes Jon outside_ : let's go out baby, you do need air, you're hyperventilating

 _ **Harley**_ _felt_ _ **Jon**_ _'s heartbeat, beating very fast, like it was coming out of his chest_

 **Jon** to **Donnie** : **D**! get him away from me, make him go away...KILL HIM PLEASE!

 _ **Jon**_ _was hysterical,_ _ **Marlene**_ _was so scared to see her baby boy like this_

 **Donnie** : bro, no one is going to hurt you, **Harley** 's got you, you're safe...we're all here to help you in every way possible I promise, I give you my word

 _ **Alma**_ _was close by consoling_ _ **Marlene**_ : we're gonna get him **Marly** you'll see...when I get my hands on him he's finished, we'll get the mother fucker

 **Marlene** : not if I get him first he's my baby, he hurt my baby

 _ **Danny**_ _outside with_ _ **Jordan**_ _who's a bit freaked out too_

 **Alma** : I know, and he is gonna pay for what he did to him, **Jon** is a good boy.

 _ **Jon**_ _does like if he's gonna run but doesn't move_

 **Danny** : I'm so sorry this happened to **Jon** , damnit he is such a great guy, that mother fucker is gonna die, he hurt him in the most horrible way...that mother fucker is SOOO DEAD...NOBODY HURTS MY FAMILY AND GETS AWAY WITH IT...ALIVE!

 _What_ _ **Danny**_ _didn't know_ _ **Jordan**_ _reveals_ : I never thought I'd see the light of day again when he took me ( _without really grasping what he just said_ )

 _ **Danny**_ _looked at_ _ **Jordan**_ : WTF? what do you mean he took you?

 **Jordan** : what? no, nobody took me ( _trying to fix it_ )

 _Gets up and starts walking towards the door to go inside with everyone else_

 _ **Danny**_ _stopped him_ : **JORDAN**! get back here what do you mean he took you? tell me

 _ **Jordan**_ _stops and turns around_ : what?

 **Danny** : talk to me...Sit!

 _ **Alma**_ _hears what_ _ **Jordan**_ _had just confessed to_ _ **Danny**_ : WHAT?

 **Jordan** to **Danny** : there's nothing to talk about

 **Danny** : Don't give me that shit!

 _ **Jordan**_ _turns around again and starts walking_

 **Danny** : I know what I heard...No, get your ass back here and tell me what happened

 _ **Jordan**_ _turns towards_ _ **Danny**_ _again_ : what **Dan**? what did you hear? that the mother fucker took me and **Harley** too just so he can get back at my brother, ( _ **Jordan**_ _for the first time starts to feel what an anxiety attack feels like_ ) yes the fucker took me and Harley put us in some fucking warehouse god knows where and kept torturing my brother

 **Jon** to **Jordan** : **JORDAN** STOP! Shut up, just shut up...please no more

 **Jordan** : it slipped out and **Danny** asked me about it, I had to tell him, he asked.

 _ **Donnie**_ _lowers his head_ : **Jordan** 's right... **Jon** and **Harley** were in Paris at the time **Jon** called me in a frantic saying that...that piece of shit had them, I flew to Paris to help him find them

 **Alma** : What the hell? Donnie you never told me this

 _ **Donnie**_ _goes over to_ _ **Marlene**_ : I'm sorry ma' you weren't suppose to find out this way...or ever

 **Donnie** to his mother: I swore I would never tell but this is getting to be too much, that fucker wants to ruin my family and I can't let him, I won't let him

 _ **Jon**_ _just sits there and cries,with everything unraveling around him and there isn't anything he can do to fix it. He hates that his family is going through this because of his ex_

 **Donnie** : and that's the truth ( _walks over to_ _ **Jon**_ _and puts his hand on his shoulder_ ) the whole world is spiraling out of control and hurting people I love and I'm not gonna just stand by and let it keep happening...he's too great of a guy to deserve the bullshit he's getting and doesn't deserve.

 _Kneels down next to_ _ **Jon**_ : I got your back bro we're gonna make it go away

 **Jon** : how are you going to do that **D**? He's not gonna go away

 **Donnie** : I don't bud but I'm gonna do somethin' cause he can't keep hurting you like this, not any more, enough is enough.

 **Alma** answers **Jon** : we're gonna kill him so you can rest easy, baby

 **Harley** to **Donnie** : Thank you

 **Donnie** : **Harley** , he's my brother, I'd do anything for him

 **Harley** : I know and that's why I want to thank you.

 _ **Donnie**_ _smiled_ : anything for you two I mean it, you mean a lot to me too man.

 _Able to joke at least just this once_

 **Jon** : you're such a **Jon** girl

 **Harley** : I love that man more than life itself

 **Donnie** : I know you do, he knows it too.

 _ **Jon**_ _goes to_ _ **Harley**_ : yes I do baby, and I love you more than you'll ever know.

 _The evening goes a bit smoother,_ _ **Harley**_ _is sitting on the couch with_ _ **Jon**_ _'s head on his lap_

 _ **Alma**_ _goes over to the boys while_ _ **Jon**_ _is sleeping_ : you two are just too cute.

 _ **Harley**_ _was stroking_ _ **Jon**_ _'s hair, lovingly._

 _The family plans an outing to Dorchester Park,_ _ **Jon**_ _wakes up a bit startled_

 **Alma** : it's okay baby you're alright

 _ **Jon**_ _didn't know where he was_

 **Jon** : **Harley**?!

 **Harley** : right here baby I'm right here it's alright love you're okay...safe at home with everyone you love

 _ **Jon**_ _just lay his head on his shoulder as_ _ **Harley**_ _caresses his face gently_

 **Donnie** : that's improvement

 _ **Harley**_ _nodded_ : Yeah I know

 _Next morning everyone is active and moving around...preparing things to take to the park to hang out there for the day,_ _ **Jon**_ _is the only one that's iffy but of course he has his reasons_

 **Jon** to **Harley** : I don't know if I can do this love

 **Harley** : baby I'll be there with you, I'd never let anything happen to you

 **Jon** : promise?

 _ **Harley**_ _looks_ _ **Jon**_ _straight into his eyes_ : I Promise baby.

 _ **Marlene**_ _checks on_ _ **Jon**_ _and_ _ **Harley**_ : hey babies

 _They both hug her_

 **Jon** : Hi mom...We're fine

 **Marlene** to **Jon** : that's a relief we're all ready to go, are you two ready?

 **Harley** and **Jon** : yes we're ready, let's go.

 _They get to the park...When they get there they want to start playing a game of soccer._ _ **Jon**_ _at first doesn't want to but_ _ **Donnie**_ _convinces him so he does...They pick teams and of course_ _ **Jon**_ _wants to be with_ _ **Harley**_ _... they play several games before eating so that they work up an appetite_

 **Jon** : I'm gonna go to the restroom (he tells **Harley** )

 **Harley** : do you want me to go with you baby?

 **Jon** : no bae I'll be fine, I'll be back soon

 _ **Jon**_ _goes to the restroom, kisses_ _ **Harley**_ _before he walks off...when he's done he washes his hands and his face to freshen up before heading back. Then he's grabbed from behind, Alex puts a cloth of chloroform over his nose,_ _ **Jon**_ _struggles to break free until he's passed out...He throws him in the backseat and speeds away. Everybody entertained doing things..._ _ **Harley**_ _constantly checks to see if_ _ **Jon**_ _is on his way back but not worried just yet. Finally after 15 minutes_ _ **Harley**_ _checks the time on his phone and then starts to worry_

 **Harley** to **Marlene** : mom **Jon** 's been gone a bit too long, I'm getting a little worried

 **Marlene** : baby he's probably just taking a breather he'll be back soon you'll see

 _ **Harley**_ _wasn't convinced though. He goes to the restroom to go get him and calls out_ _ **Jon**_ _'s name but there's no answer_

 **Harley** : **JON**! BABY. ( _after a couple of minutes he comes back running frantically_ ) Mom, he's not there **Jon** 's not in the restroom

 **Marlene** : baby what do you mean he's not there? ( _She was scared now too_ )

 **Harley** : mom! he's not there it's empty there's no one ( _starting to panic_ ) oh god! where is he? Where is my baby? ( _He was trembling_ ) Where could he have gone? it's not like him to just walk off

 **Marlene** : calm down baby you must have missed a spot ( _runs to the rest rooms and checks herself_ )

 **Marlene** : **Jon** , baby are you in here? **Jonathan**! ( _She's frantic_ ) OMG where is my son?

 **Harley** : no mom no this can't be happening no, not my baby, mom ( _ **Harley**_ _was freaking out, he realized something_ ) IT'S **ALEX** , THAT SON OF A BITCH

 _ **Donnie**_ _runs to_ _ **Harley**_ _when he hears_ _ **Alex**_ _'s name mentioned_ : what? where? I'll kill that son of a bitch

 **Harley** : THAT BASTARD TOOK MY BABY!

 **Marlene** : my baby boy...where is he? (knelt down crying hysterically)

 **Harley** : I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM

 _ **Donnie**_ _runs back from the restrooms_ : nobody saw him leave or anything?...he's not in there I just checked...FUCK! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING

 _ **Jordan**_ _tries calling his cell phone It rings and rings then goes to voicemail...keeps on trying:_ FUCK! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL THAT SICK SON OF A BITCH

 **Harley** : we have to find him...WE HAVE TO FIND MY BABY, GOD DAMMIT

 _ **Danny**_ _files a report quickly_ : I called the cops I put a report

 _ **Donnie**_ _and_ _ **Danny**_ _start searching the entire park..._ _ **Harley**_ _is freaking out big time a million things going through his mind...What he'd do to him._ _ **Alma**_ _trying not to panic and make matters worse goes to_ _ **Harley**_ _to console him while still keeping an eye on_ _ **Marlene**_ _as well_

 **Alma** to **Harley** : sugar, calm down baby and think...did he say where else he was going?

 **Harley** : just to the bathroom...he's going to rape him again. I just know he will What if he kills him? I can't lose him. I'll die if I do

 **Alma** : no baby no let's not think like that we'll find him...he's not gonna do anything to our angel okay nothing's gonna happen...think positive

 _ **Donnie**_ _and_ _ **Danny**_ _come back empty handed_

 **Donnie** : we'll find him **Harley**

 _Danny was furious_

 **Danny** : WTF! Where could he have gone he just doesn't disappear out of thin air...that son of bitch is gonna pay

 _ **Harley**_ _falls to the ground and curls up crying hysterically...He was saying_ _ **Jon**_ _'s name over and over again pounds his fists on the ground not caring if he gets hurt or not..._ _ **Jordan**_ _out of anger slams his cell phone and breaks it_ : AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH

 _ **Jordan**_ _goes with his mom who "broke into a million pieces" the cops come and take the report._ _ **Donnie**_ _gives a detailed description of the guy who took_ _ **Jon**_ _because he was convinced too that it was_ _ **Alex**_ _and_ _ **Danny**_ _a detailed description of what_ _ **Jon**_ _looks like and also gives him a picture_

 **Danny** to the attending officer: you have to find him, YOU HAVE TO!

 **Danny** looks up at the sky: mom please give us a sign he's okay help me find my brother I'm begging he needs to be home

 **Donnie** talks to **Debbie** : **Deb** help him we want him home safe and sound bring him back...please let him see your light

 **Danny** helping **Jordan** and **Marlene** : We're gonna find him, he's gonna come back home...I promise ( _doubting for a moment if he can keep his promise_ )

 _ **Jordan**_ _freaked out_ : THAT FUCKER TOOK MY BROTHER, HE'S GOING TO DIE

 _They stay at the park all night..._ _ **Alex**_ _calls_ _ **Harley**_ _from_ _ **Jon**_ _'s phone_

 **Harley** : babe? babe where are you? we're all worried sick (thinking it's Jon calling him he answers it) baby!, where are you?

 **Alex** : awww do you miss me? I'm flattered

 _ **Harley**_ _'s furious_ :WHERE IN THE HELL IS MY HUSBAND?!

 **Alex** : hey, hey, hey hush your tone lover boy...my baby is just fine looking hotter than ever, mmm mmm...let's play a little game shall we, lover boy?

 **Harley** : He is my husband! what the fuck are you doing to him? don't you dare fucking hurt him...what the fuck are you talking about? what game?

 **Alex** : hurt him? oh I would never ( _making himself sound innocent_ )

 _ **Harley**_ _was hysterical, he was crying, frustrated, and worried sick_

 **Alex** : oh but let me tell you this man is pure heaven, we just had the most amazing encounter of our lives

 **Donnie** takes the phone from **Harley**

 **Donnie** to **Alex** : listen here SON OF A BITCH I tracked you down once I'll do it again and believe me it's not gonna end pretty for you, so you tell me where the fuck you have my brother

 _ **Harley**_ _beyond sick now_ : HE'S GONNA RAPE HIM!

 **Donnie** to **Harley** : he won't if he knows what's good for him

 **Donnie** to **Alex** : you tell me where he is asshole, why the fuck are you doing this to him? he's never hurt anybody he doesn't deserve this

 **Alex** : he hurt me by breaking up with me, he left me, I love him and I want him back

 **Donnie** : HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU and if you didn't wanna lose him why the fuck did you treat him like shit?...you hurt him repeatedly, you call that love? that's not love you don't hurt people you supposedly love, you don't know what love is

 **Alex** : let's play a game from which I'm gonna cut you a deal ( _lying_ ) you have 72 hrs to locate him with clues I'm going to be sending you...IF you find him you take him home...and if you don't HE'S MINE!

 **Donnie** : cut the shit. that's ridiculous. tell me where he is dammit!

 _The first picture he sends which is not a clue is of him cradling him_ : here's a free bee, you know a keepsake

 _Hangs up with_ _ **Donnie**_ _and_ _ **Harley**_

 _ **Alex**_ _to_ _ **Jon**_ _who's tied up_ : let's see who's gonna save YOU my love

 _ **Jon**_ _was crying, so scared_

 _ **Alex**_ _not feeling any emotions_ : awww boo why such the glum face baby? (cold as ice) oh stop your trembling and yapping you look like a fucking chihuahua

 **Jon** : I want my husband! let me go please?

 **Alex** : if you wouldn't have left me the way you did none of this shit would be happening right now because see who has to pay the price? your good ole brother and your dear ole mommy

( _opens up his shirt and takes off his shoes_ ) let's get you comfy shall we, we're gonna be here a while cause face it your brother is an idiot ( _feels him up_ ) mmm baby you've been working out, I like it

 **Jon** : leave me alone please don't hurt me. I want my babe

 _ **Alex**_ _keeps on torturing_ _ **Jon**_ _any way he can think of_ : if I can't have you no one will...and that's a promise ( _ **Alex**_ _calls the family again_ )

 _ **Jon**_ _was screaming, so_ _ **Alex**_ _covered his mouth with his hand while he fondled him_. _Moves him from location to location making it hard for the family to find him...little did he know that_ _ **Alma**_ _had hired hit men to track him down._ _ **Alex**_ _calls_ _ **Donnie**_ _...from_ _ **Jon**_ _'s phone..._ _ **Harley**_ _told him to put it on speaker so he could hear him, at one point he could hear_ _ **Jon**_ _screaming_

 **Alex** : the more time I gain the harder it's gonna be for you to find him so you better get crackin' people if you ever want to see **Jon** again...ALIVE! ( _threatening_ ) the more time I spend with him the yummier he gets mmm mmm mmm

 **Harley** : YOU MOTHER FUCKER, GIVE ME MY HUSBAND DON'T YOU HURT HIM

 **Alex** : come get him lover boy...no I'm not hurting anybody I'm just in pure bliss, I had forgotten how good it feels to fuck him

 **Harley** : NOOOOOO, PLEASE GIVE HIM BACK TO ME

 _ **Alex**_ _puts the phone to_ _ **Jon**_ _'s ear_ : why don't you say hi baby, I'm sure they miss you...there's someone on the line that wants to say hello to you baby

 **Harley** : BABY! I LOVE YOU!

Jon: HELP ME BABE...PLEASE!

 _ **Alex**_ _smacks_ _ **Jon**_ _across the face_ : HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU...I'M THE ONE THAT LOVES YOU GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD

 _ **Harley**_ _could hear_ _ **Alex**_ _smack_ _ **Jon**_ _'s face and tell him that he didn't love him, he heard a scream then the phone went dead...the 72 almost up...FBI is called to help in the search._ _ **Harley**_ _was getting more scared now..._ _ **Alex**_ _calls again...with no suspicion that he's being tracked down by FBI_

 **Alex** : the time is ticking my friends

 **Alex** to **Jon** : I guess they really don't want you back as bad as they said they do baby...awww what a shame I guess you're gonna have to stay with me so we can live happily ever after...MY WAY! ( _He was pretending that he was fucking Jon, making noises on the phone so_ _ **Harley**_ _could hear it_ )

 **Harley** : NOOOOOOOOOOOO PLEASE STOP

 _ **Marlene**_ _was so distraught to hear her little boy screaming for help...the police are able to track him down cause he was on the phone long enough._ _ **Harley**_ _was so relieved to know that they're tracking him down. He was finally gonna get his husband back..._ _ **Donnie**_ _and_ _ **Danny**_ _go on the ride along to go get_ _ **Jon**_

 _ **Harley**_ _wants to go too_ : I'm going!

 _ **Danny**_ _stays so_ _ **Harley**_ _can go instead_

 **Harley** : oh god I hope we find him alive

 **Donnie** : we'll find him and he'll alive and safe back home with us...I promised and I intend to keep that promise at all costs

 _They get to the place his love is at, they're told to stay in the car_

 **Harley** : no! I want to go in

 _ **Donnie**_ _held him back_ : We're already here and that's what we wanted now let the police do their job

 **Harley** : I want to get my baby, he needs me

 **Donnie** : that's exactly what we're here for

 _ **Harley**_ _broke down_ : that bastard hurt my Jon

 **Donnie** : I know it hurts I'm hurting too but the important thing is we're getting him back...we have to help him and by helping him we help ourselves

 **Harley** : I know, I know. That fucking bastard! I HATE HIM!

 **Donnie** : these last months have been hell for all of us and I know you're the most affected but we have to stay strong for his sake...you have to stay calm.

 _They bring_ _ **Jon**_ _out and_ _ **Alex**_ _too but cuffed..._ _ **Jon**_ _was shaking and crying._ _ **Harley**_ _got out of the car and ran to him, he scooped him up in his arms_

 **Jon** : don't let go, don't let go, don't let go ( _his voice and whole body trembling, holding on to_ _ **Harley**_ _for dear life_ ) baby please don't let go...please

 _ **Donnie**_ _calls_ _ **Marlene**_ _to tell her the good news_

 **Harley** to **Jon** : no way baby, never. I will hold you for as long as you need me to babe

 **Donnie** : we got him ma we're on our way back now, we can sleep now, it's finally over...your baby's coming home at last

 _Everyone at the house celebrates..._ _ **Jon**_ _afraid of the car ride home...looks everywhere without letting go of_ _ **Harley**_ _not even for a second_

 **Jon** : he's gonna come back to get me baby!

 **Harley** : no baby he's not this time I promise you he's not, he's gone

 _ **Jon**_ _was still trembling_

 **Harley** : you can start to relax now baby you're okay...you're finally home, it's alright I'm right here I will always be right here

 _When they get home_ _ **Donnie**_ _gets out first and gives_ _ **Jon**_ _and_ _ **Harley**_ _some time to themselves for a while before they go into the house_

 _ **Jon**_ _just started crying from relief..._ _ **Harley**_ _kisses his hands_ : no baby it's okay you're home, you're with me now...breathe, you're safe at long last my love

Donnie goes into the house: hey we're home ( _ **Harley**_ _didn't want to let him go for nothing_ )

 **Harley** : let's go inside baby

 **Jon** : it's not safe ( _nodding no_ )

 **Harley** : **Jon** , baby, it's mom's house, of course it's safe

 _ **Marlene**_ _goes out to the squad car as calm as possible so she doesn't startle_ _ **Jon**_ : baby yes love come inside it's safe we promise...please (Stretches out her hand through the window so she can touch him) come with mommy, baby

 **Jon** : Noooooo

 **Harley** : baby it's mom, she won't hurt you

 **Marlene** : baby, it's mommy my love, come with me please...no one's gonna hurt you ever again I promise he's long gone and isn't coming back

 _ **Jon**_ _hung onto_ _ **Harley**_ _like his life depended on it_

 **Harley** : baby! okay we'll go out together, hmm ( _he starts to move...He was still hanging on Harley when they got out of the car_ )

 **Jordan** : why isn't he getting out of the car? what's going on?

 _ **Harley**_ _encouraging every step forward_ _ **Jon**_ _takes_ : that's it, baby steps, you're doing great baby, take your time you're okay baby, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere

 _They finally got into the house_

 **Harley** : see baby you're doing great we're here, we're home everything's okay now

 _When they got into the house_ _ **Jon**_ _just broke down_

 **Harley** : oh god! ( _fighting the tears...of relief and of excitement_ ) shh baby it's okay, you're safe love he's not going to hurt you ever again

 **Marlene** : baby you made it, you're okay ( _gets closer with caution to not startle him_ ) you're safe now angel, you're home again

 **Jon** : why did he take me? WHY?! I thought he was going to kill me

 **Marlene** : we don't know why angel...baby don't say that please

 _ **Jon**_ _was broken..._ _ **Alex**_ _broke him again_

 _ **Marlene**_ _able to approach_ _ **Jon**_ : you're gonna start to feel better soon angel I promise

 _ **Jordan**_ _watching from afar_

 **Donnie** walks over to **Jordan** : you can get closer bro...he's your brother I'm damn sure he wants to see you and know you're okay too (He felt bad for his brother. It killed him to see Jon so broken)

 _ **Jordan**_ _approaches his brother_ : bro I'm here too

 _ **Jon**_ _runs up to_ _ **Jordan**_ _to hug him as tight as he can,_ _ **Jordan**_ _hugs his brother and cries on his shoulder...the only 2 people Jon is able to get close to,_ _ **Harley**_ _and_ _ **Jordan**_ _, for the time being_

 _ **Harley**_ _gets up from where he and_ _ **Jon**_ _were sitting and joins the hug_ : we made it, we're gonna be okay now

 _Later that night_ _ **Harley**_ _slept closely to_ _ **Jon**_ _not wanting to leave him._ _ **Jordan**_ _on the other side of_ _ **Jon**_ _not wanting to leave him either..._ _ **Alma**_ _,_ _ **Donnie**_ _and_ _ **Danny**_ _sleep in the guest bedrooms._ _ **Marlene**_ _goes to check on her babies_

 _ **Jon**_ _hears the door and sits up real quick...when he sees his mom since it's dark he screams_ :ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 _ **Harley**_ _jumps_ : Baby, it's okay it's mom.

 _ **Jon**_ _tries to get in back of_ _ **Harley**_ _to hide but without letting go of him_

 **Jordan** wakes up to the screams too: bro what's the matter?

 **Marlene** : baby it's me, it's mommy. Don't be scared my love

 **Jon** : mommy, my mommy?

 _ **Marlene**_ _turned on the light_ : yes baby, it's mommy

 _Once_ _ **Jon**_ _is able to look at her...he runs and hugs her_ : mommy!

 **Marlene** : oh baby, ssh it's okay, you're safe. He won't hurt my baby anymore

 **Jon** : mommy! help me! Please! He got me mommy, he sole me ( _cries uncontrollably in her arms_ )

 _The first 24 hrs of his recovery are crucial_

 **Marlene** : sweetie, I'm here, I won't let anymore hurt you ever again

 _ **Marlene**_ _takes_ _ **Jon**_ _to her room so_ _ **Harley**_ _and_ _ **Jordan**_ _can get some sleep..._ _ **Jon**_ _starts backing away when he sees she's bringing him to another room_ : no! I won't go no!...BAE! don't let him take me PLEASE!

 _ **Harley**_ _gets up_ : baby it's okay it's your mom, she's just taking you to her room, he's not here my love. I'm not going to let him hurt you ever again

 _ **Jon**_ _keeps backing away...holding on to_ _ **Harley**_ : don't let him take me no I don't wanna go I'll be good I swear I'll be good, don't let him take me, he'll hurt me

 _ **Harley**_ _gently grabbed_ _ **Jon**_ _and pulled him close_ : baby he's not here, he's never going to hurt you ever again, I promise you that. He's not here, you're home

 **Jon** : home yeah home, take me home I wanna go home...please take me home

 **Harley** : baby you're home now, we're home now, ssh it's okay. I'm here, I'm right here.

 _Starts heading for the door pulling_ _ **Harley**_ _with him_ : home I wanna go home I'm not home, take me home

 **Jordan** to **Marlene** : mom he needs help I can't stand to see him like this, look at him ( _teary eyed_ )

 **Marlene** : I know baby, that bastard broke him, I want to kill him! Look what he's done to my baby

 **Harley** : sweetie it's 3 a.m. and it's really dark outside, we will go home tomorrow, okay? Baby look at me. Let's go back to bed

 _ **Jon**_ _sits on the floor by the door_ : no home!

 _ **Harley**_ _was so heartbroken to see_ _ **Jon**_ _like this, so broken and afraid_

 _ **Jordan**_ _couldn't take it anymore_ : okay bro let's take you home come on ( _the only thing he's gonna do is go around in circles in the car till_ _ **Jon**_ _falls asleep and thinks he's home so he can rest_ )

 **Jon** : yeah home yeah please I wanna go ( _seems a bit excited about the trip "home"_ )

 **Harley** : okay love let's go home my love

 _They get in the car and_ _ **Jordan**_ _drives around..._ _ **Jon**_ _falls asleep quick_

 **Jordan** : is he sleeping yet?

 **Harley** : yeah he's exhausted

 **Jordan** : we all are but I'll do anything to make his pain go away

 _They head back to_ _ **Marlene**_ _'s house..._ _ **Harley**_ _carries_ _ **Jon**_ _back into the house and puts him in bed_

 **Harley** : I will too. I hate this, what it's doing to him

 **Jordan** : you and me both bud, you and me both...we have to make him believe for the time being that he's home that I'm sleeping over your house

 **Harley** : what about mom? is she staying at our place too? how long will he believe he's home?

 **Jordan** : yeah I'll ask mom to play along...I wish I knew but it's a start

 **Harley** : okay, I will do anything to make him think that we're home, I WANT TO KILL THAT BASTARD FOR WHAT HE'S DONE TO MY BABY

 **Jordan** : so do I bro trust me but right now we have to keep our sole focus on my brother then we'll deal with the garbage later

 **Harley** : of course, I'm not gonna leave his side, I'll be with him as long as he needs me to be

 **Jordan** : I'm gonna go sleep in mom's room for the night that way it's easier for him to believe he's home when he gets up in the morning...please don't cause he REALLY NEEDS YOU, as my brother would say that would be for all eternity

 _ **Harley**_ _nodded_ : never, I will never leave him.

 _ **Jordan**_ _gets out of bed_ : okay he's settled in I'm gonna go, hopefully in the morning he's a bit more relaxed

 **Harley** : thanks for taking him for a ride till he fell asleep, good night bro. I hope he is relaxed in the morning

 **Jordan** : try and get some sleep you need it too, see you in the morning ( _goes to_ _ **Marlene**_ _'s room to sleep in there_ )

 **Harley** : I'll try

 _ **Harley**_ _went to lay down after using the bathroom,_ _ **Jon**_ _was still sleeping._

 **Jordan** goes to **Marlene** 's room: mom?

 **Marlene** : hi baby, is **Jon** okay?

 **Jordan** : yeah he's fine, finally asleep I just took him around the block once it really didn't take long he's exhausted, anyways listen **Harley** and I came up with a plan and we kinda need you to play along with us

 **Marlene** : what is the plan? of course I'll play along.

 **Jordan** : since he wanted to go home and I took him in the car around the block when he wakes up tomorrow **Harley** 's going to make him think that they're home...you and me if he asks are going to tell him we spent the night cause he asked us to

 **Marlene** : yeah that is a good idea. at least for awhile, baby this is gonna take him weeks to start feeling safe, maybe even months. but I will play along. anything for my little boy.

 **Jordan** : if it's the only way to help him without having to take him to some fucking shrink I'll play along for years to come if I have to

 **Marlene** : I really hope he never has to go to a therapist, but if it comes to that, we don't have a choice my love

 **Jordan** : we do have a choice he has us he doesn't need to be medicated again...I'm not taking him anywhere he doesn't want me to

 _ **Jordan**_ _showers before to going to bed._ _ **Marlene**_ _felt so proud that_ _ **Jordan**_ _looks out for his big brother like this, he worries about him and protects him_

 _In_ _ **Jon**_ _and_ _ **Harley**_ _'s room,_ _ **Jon**_ _is sleeping but he starts to toss and turn like he's having a nightmare._ _ **Harley**_ _still awake...whispers into his ear_ : it's okay baby we're home now ( _rubs his back gently_ )

 _ **Jon**_ _turns to face_ _ **Harley**_ _and opens his eyes_ : babe, is that you, is **Jordan** in here with us?

 **Harley** : hey there handsome...it's just you and me, no one else

 _ **Jon**_ _put his hand on_ _ **Harley**_ _'s face_ : I love you

 _ **Harley**_ _slides down on the bed so he can gaze into his eyes...starts to tear up when he heard the phrase_ : I love you too baby with my all my heart...it's gonna get better for us I promise

Jon: please don't ever leave me ( _he starts to close his eyes_ )

 **Harley** : NEVER gonna happen love, I'm not going anywhere that's it baby rest easy ( **Harley** kisses his cheek and drifts off to sleep too)

 _The next morning._ _ **Jon**_ _wakes up still thinking he's in the hotel room with_ _ **Alex**_ _. he can still hear_ _ **Alex**_ _'s voice telling him that_ _ **Harley**_ _and his family didn't want to find him_ : **Harley**!. babe!

 _ **Harley**_ _wakes up as soon as he hears_ _ **Jon**_ : babe I'm here

 _ **Jon**_ _was in tears_

 **Harley** : what's the matter baby?

 **Jon** : he told me you didn't want to find me, that you didn't love me

 **Harley** : baby he was lying of course I love you

 **Jon** : you do? ( _he was sniffling and wiping his tears_ )

 **Harley** : with my life

 _ **Jon**_ _grabbed onto him and cried on his shoulder_

 **Harley** : you are the best thing that's ever happened to me in a very, very long time...oh baby I'm so sorry ( _holds and consoles him_ )

 _ **Jordan**_ _knocks gently on the door,_ _ **Jon**_ _is startled by the knock_ : Ahhhhh!

 **Harley** : baby it's okay shhh, come on in **JK** it's open, it's your brother, my love, see? ( _pointing to_ _ **Jordan**_ )

 **Jordan** : morning sunshine, just came to see how you feel this morning

 **Jon** : not too good, I can't stop hearing his voice in my head, over and over or seeing his face

 **Jordan** : I'm sorry bro, but that'll go away I promise

 _ **Jon**_ _goes over to_ _ **Jordan**_ _for a minute and hugs him tight_ : I love you **Jordan** , you are the best brother ever

 _ **Jordan**_ _corresponds to the tight hug and chokes up_ : I love you too...words can't express how much I'm proud to call you my older brother I feel blessed to have you as a part of me and we get the chance to live life together

 _Harley had tears in his eyes smiled_

 **Jon** : I'm hungry babe. (Jon got up and went to the bathroom first, he realized that Alex had left bruises on him, he freaked out) BABE! HARLEY!

 _ **Harley**_ _runs to_ _ **Jon**_ _'s side_ : babe what's wrong ( _ **Jordan**_ _runs to him too_ ) what's the matter?

 **Jon** : what the fuck did he do to me? I have bruises all over

 _The boys see the bruises_

 **Harley** : OMG!

 _ **Jon**_ _was crying_ : WHAT DID HE DO TO ME? ( _ **Jordan**_ _consoles him_ )

 **Jordan** : I'm gonna kill him, I promise you I'm gonna kill him...shhh it's alright you're home now you're safe ( _takes_ _ **Jon**_ _out of the bathroom_ )

 _ **Harley**_ _was crying now, seeing him so sad, it broke his heart._ _ **Harley**_ _goes crying to_ _ **Marlene**_ _and in between sobs tells her_

 _ **Marlene**_ _runs to the bedroom_ : baby, what happened? show me where he hurt you

 _ **Jordan**_ _helping him out_ : everywhere mom they're everywhere his back, stomach, legs, arms, neck...even on his inner thighs...he didn't...? oh GOD he didn't

 _ **Marlene**_ _sees them_ : Oh dear God

 _ **Harley**_ _went to_ _ **Jon**_ _'s side_

 **Marlene** : we have to get him checked out

 _ **Jon**_ _didn't want to go to the hospital but_ _ **Harley**_ _convinced him it was just to check his bruises out..._ _ **Jordan**_ _and_ _ **Harley**_ _by his side during the entire check up_

 **The nurse** : if that's the case we have to do a rape kit

 _ **Jon**_ _loses it when he hears the word rape_ : **Harley**! please don't let them, PLEASE

 **Harley** : baby I'm right here shhhh I'm right here, it's okay I'll hold you, I won't let go

 _ **Harley**_ _holding_ _ **Jon**_ : was he sexually assaulted?

 **The nurse** : that's what we need to rule out

 _ **Jon**_ _was crying the whole time..._ _ **Harley**_ _laying in the bed with him holding him_ : I'm sorry baby I'm so sorry...I'm right here I got you shh it's okay I know it must be uncomfortable you gotta stay as still as possible baby, okay?

 **Jon** : it fucking hurts babe ( _at one point he screamed during the procedure_ )

 **Harley** : shhh baby it's okay almost done then we can get out of here and go home I promise they're almost done

Nurse: he has rectal damage, I'm so sorry, we're scraping out some semen for evidence

Harley: I'LL KILL HIM! ( _furious_ )


End file.
